drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Machanro
Email: NA Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 5’11 Weight: 201 Age: 26 Place of Origin: Caemlyn Description:'''Ppain is the only word that can describe Alex. His hair was drab and his walk was plain, his eyes hold only knowledge, no sparkle. He is a hard worker and brooks no nonsense, he always does what is right and what he is supposed to. . Stats '''Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 19 Philosophy: Void Primary Weapon: Broad Sword Secondary Weapon: Bow Tertiary Weapon: History Alex was born in Caemlyn to a weaver. His mother took odds jobs to help make ends meet, but her family never suffered. Alex and his two sisters never wanted for much of anything. Their mother would wear rags and skip a meal to see her children clothed and fed. One night while Alex was still just a young man his sister befell a footpad and scoundrel in the streets. She had been coming home from work at the Inn where she waited tables. Luckily Sharine had survived her encounter and came through with a new found lease on life. As soon as she was able to walk again she began talking of traveling to Tar Valon. Sharine had become obsessed with healing, and it seemed she wanted to cure the world of every disease. Their mother did not want the young girl to make the journey alone and sent Alex along to care for her, and see her safe. He had only intended to see her as far as the bridges of Tar Valon, but the white glow of the city had grabbed him and he crossed those glass bridges with stars in his eyes. He was still to afraid to approach the Tower itself and he often found himself taking the long way around just to avoid approaching the walls. Alex had taken a job as a stableboy at an Inn so he could be close if his sister ever needed him, but as time wore on her visits became less frequent until they stopped all together; Though she did send him a letter with money every month. Alex was enraged by the third letter of this kind and forget his fears enough to not only approach the tower but walk with in its walls. He would spend every free hour wandering the yards hoping to catch a glimpse of his beloved sister. After a few weeks he began to venture to the yards just to watch the men practice. He yearned to learn how to handle a sword and one day he quit his job at the Inn and enrolled as a warder trainee. It was not until he was raised to a Tower Guard that she saw Sharine again. It was strange they could live so long in the same place and their paths never crossed, but with the training of the Novices being what it is, perhaps it is not so odd after all. Alex quickly rose in with in the ranks of Tower Guard. He was always the first to accept extra duty or work late if need be. He was just the kind of dedicated man that was needed as Lieutenant of a banner. He became such at the young age of 26. Category:WS 19 Category:TowerGuard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios